Crime & Punishment
by keir
Summary: KyouyaxTamaki / Kyouya has had enough with his lover's antics, and the king is going to get what's coming to him. R for sexual situations.


Title: Crime & Punishment

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Kyouya has had enough with his lover's antics, and the king is going to get what's coming to him.

A/N: Ahhh, story isn't up to my standards, but I just wanted to get it written before midterms week~! ;.; Hopefully it's still enjoyable.

* * *

The quiet life was not particularly for Kyouya Ootori; he had always known that. He had wanted to rise above and beyond a third son with everything at his fingertips. He had wanted to control a piece of the world, to go beyond simply being rich.

A quiet life he had never wanted but Tamaki, self-proclaimed king of the Ouran High School Host Club, took life from several levels above 'noisy' to 'bothersome'. "Is this really necessary, Tamaki?" the dark-haired boy asked calmly. The room was dim, just how he liked it, some cool, refreshing scent hovering around in the air.

"Yes, yes," the blond waved off the other's concern. "The 'cool type' has gone to your head. You must learn to relax, to breathe in the fresh air, to live free of cares like the commoners try so hard to!"

Kyouya remained calm in appearance, but inside lurked the temper of the shadow king. "And how exactly is this related to relaxing?" His eyes spoke of the smoldering horrors awaiting anyone who dared to wake him, but _this _was above and beyond.

Tamaki would have to be _eliminated_.

"One must learn to give up control, to put their lives in the hands of others, to create bonds of trust!" the blond proclaimed, his voice growing more fervent with every word. Then he laughed and waved a hand through the air. "Or something like that~"

Kyouya could take it no longer. He rose up, eyes burning like black embers, fingers curled and ready to bring bodily harm. The fabric at his wrists pulled him up short. The knots held fast, even against the shadow king's anger. He let his body fall back against the pillows, muscles stiff with fury. "Tamaki..." he growled.

The blond smiled that long, slow-curving smile. His eyes were deep violet, his voice a sinful purr. "Just lay back, mommy. Daddy will take care of you."

"I will destroy you, Tamaki. All that you love will burn."

But the king never took threats seriously. "You flatter me with such attentions, Kyou-chan." Tamaki dragged his fingertips down the pale, bare chest beneath him. He straddled the other's hips, unashamed of the arousal making itself known against the fabric of his pajama bottoms. His sultry eyes locked onto his lover's, lips descending to the other's collarbone. He suckled the soft skin gently until a small mark developed.

"Who taught you to tie knots? Was it Hikaru? Kaoru? When I'm finished with you, all others who helped you will need to be dealt with." Kyouya tugged hard at his bonds, body trying to writhe out from under the blond's weight.

Tamaki ignored it, lips moving across a pectoral. "Relax, mommy. Let yourself feel pleasure..." Kyouya scowled then gasped, hips twitching upward as his lover's lips brushed over his nipple, followed quickly by a hot tongue. An evil, self-satisfied chuckle rose from the blond. "Does it feel good, Kyou-chan?"

The dark-haired boy refused to speak, but his body verbalized his feelings for him. An almost pained breath passed his lips as his nipple was bitten. Long fingers caressed down his arms, over his torso. If only it was easy to not give in to Tamaki... He felt himself responding, tried to still his own hips. The blond's tongue was teasing into his navel now, fingers reaching for the edge of soft blue pajama bottoms.

Tamaki's cell phone range. The blond perked up, sexual endeavors almost forgotten. "Ahh, our twin boys, mommy! Let's see what they have to say." Tamaki flipped the phone open. "Hello~ Oh, Kaoru, your daddy is so happy to hear your voice! I—" The blond's eyes widened. "WHAT! Haruhi invited us out for ice cream?" He jumped up, immediately throwing on yesterday's dress shirt and buttoning it incorrectly. "I'm on my way!" He was almost out the bedroom door before Kyouya called his name. "Hurry, mommy, we can't be late!" Tamaki called absently, then the door slammed shut.

Kyouya was alone.

Alone, tied up, unable to move. Only one thing ran through his mind.

Tamaki must be _punished_.

* * *

Tamaki happily licked at his vanilla ice cream cone, annoying Haruhi with his close proximity. "Ah, senpai's tail is wagging again," the twins said in unison, offering each other a taste of their own ice cream.

The blond blinked. "'Tail'...?"

Haruhi glanced at her watch. "I wonder where Kyouya-senpai is. He's two hours late."

"Weren't you staying over with Kyouya-senpai last night, lord?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

"Maybe our lord tired him out," Kaoru suggested slyly.

"'Tired him out'?" Haruhi asked, frowning.

"Ahahahaha~" Tamaki laughed nervously, blocking her view of the twins. "It's nothing, nothing. That's for mommy and daddy to worry about!" He blinked, contemplative, then looked down at his cell phone. "I did leave him fifteen messages..."

Haruhi rubbed her temple. "Wouldn't one or two messages have been all right?"

"Don't worry!" Tamaki exclaimed, completely ignoring the girl's admonishment. "Daddy will go get mommy and we can have a beautiful family outing!"

"Uh, senpai, I actually have to study..." Haruhi said, but the blond had already taken off.

"Let's go see a movie," Hikaru suggested, slinging an arm over Kaoru's shoulder.

"A movie, a movie!" Hunny bounced happily. "Ne, Mori-kun, will you buy me candy?"

"Aa," the tall teen assented.

"But what about Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

The twins shared a sly look and a smirk. "They won't be back," they echoed each other.

* * *

"Kyouya~!" Tamaki called, making a grand entrance into the other's bedroom. Something had bothered him on the ride over, but he couldn't quite recall what. The room was dark, much more dim than was usual. The blond peered over at the bed, but his lover wasn't there. Something seemed important about that bed, but what...?

"_Tamaki_." The blond didn't even have time to tense as he was tackled, crying out as his back hit the wall. Kyouya's face was angry, frustrated, dangerous.

"Ah, Kyou-chan, I—"

"Be quiet," Kyouya ordered. "You left me tied up," he said darkly. "I had to listen to your ringtone as you _incessantly _called me." He yanked the other's pajama pants down his legs. "I had to _chew through my bonds_. And now I'm going to take my vengeance."

"Let's not be too hasty, mommy!" the blond squeaked as he was hoisted up against the wall, legs splaying over his lover's arms. Dark eyes locked onto violet as Kyouya took two of his own fingers into his mouth. Tamaki felt his body react under that sensual stare, imagining his own hardening penis in place of the fingers in his lover's mouth. He grinned flirtatiously, looking through his lashes. "So you're still in the mood. I'm glad because this morning I wanted to..." he trailed off as Kyouya's soaked fingers disappeared from sight. "What are you...?" The blond's eyes widened at the first prod of questing fingers against his backside. "Kyou-chan, you—!" Tamaki cried out as the fingers slowly worked their way inside. His fingers clawed at his lover's shoulders. "This is wrong! This is wrong, mommy! Daddy is supposed to be on top!"

Kyouya ignored the pitiful complaints, pumping his fingers in and out steadily, wearing down resistance in Tamaki's muscles. The blond moaned, body writhing. "I'll show you who's daddy," Kyouya whispered roughly. Reaffirming his grip, he carried the blond to the bed and dumped him there. Soft blue pajama pants swiftly found a new home on the floor.

Tamaki was desperately trying to crawl his way to the other side of the massive bed when a firm hand grasped his ankle and hauled him back. "It's not natural, Kyou-chan!"

Kyouya smirked as he knelt on the bed, an arm locking tightly around his lover's waist. He placed an almost apologetic kiss on the blond's ear, ignoring the inane babble coming out of his mouth. He took his erection in hand, guiding it toward Tamaki. He bore down with his hips and his lover's body had no choice but to accept him. Tamaki keened, fingers buried in soft sheets, kneading frantically. His back arched like a cat in heat. Kyouya's burning eyes surveyed his penetration with satisfaction.

"Kyouya," Tamaki whimpered, looking over his shoulder, messy bangs covering his eyes. "M-move. Please. I can't take it..."

The dark-haired boy felt his cock twitch at Tamaki's lustful moans and the blond cried out, feeling the movement deep inside. "If you ask with a face like that, don't expect me to go easy."

Tamaki's breathing fluttered, eyes half-lidded. "I'm not." He gently pushed back on the hardness inside him.

It was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Kyouya's fingers locked tightly on the hips before him. His first thrusts had Tamaki crying out. The blond buried his face in the sheets, ass offered up willingly. Kyouya reached down, entangling fingers in golden hair. Tamaki's body was so sweet, so tight, so virginal. He kissed his lover's arched back. "K-Kyouya!" Tamaki cried out, urging his lover on. The dark-haired boy thrust harder, hellbent on taking his pleasure.

"Touch yourself, Tamaki," he ordered roughly and his lover obeyed. The blond gripped the head of his cock tightly, let Kyouya's thrusts shove it against his hand. His other hand desperately clutched the sheets.

Kyouya almost felt bad, but the harder he seemed to thrust, the more Tamaki seemed to enjoy it. The blond spread his legs wider, begging for it. He should have known there was no way the king would stay silent, but he was more than happy to hear his own name dripping with lust from his lover's lips. "Kyouya, more, please more! Unn, harder! Harder! I need more!"

Kyouya felt the first contraction of muscles as Tamaki began to orgasm. The blond cried out, head thrown back as he shot his load over the sheets and his hand. The muscles tightened so strongly that Kyouya had to force himself past them, grinding his hips with force. A single groan passed his lips as his pelvis made a final slam against Tamaki's rump. He held still as his lover's body milked him of his come, then finally the contractions slowed, then stopped. He gave a tired sigh and a moan as his softening penis slipped from the other's body. Kyouya smirked as he surveyed his lover's abused and exhausted body, then moved to lay by Tamaki's side and pulled the covers over himself.

"Kyou-chan," the blond whined. "It's wet...I don't want to lay where it's wet. Move over. You violated me~"

Kyouya glanced over his shoulder, his dark eyes fierce. "I'm going to sleep. If you wake me up, I'll do _it_ to you over and over again until you're quiet." Then he looked away and had a very, very peaceful nap.


End file.
